Stained Watermarks
by Killois
Summary: Ryder came to Japan to get away from his family problems. Things have noticeably changed since the last time he was there and with Ryder's influence things will keep changing. And when it comes to change Rdyer's mind isn't easily susceptible, but Makoto is more persistent than others. He'll be able to change Ryder's mind; he has his ways. Yaoi.


Brown eyes widened as the sight before him amazed and unnerved him. The boy he knew back from his childhood grew into a beautiful man! It was as if the chain-linked fence wasn't even separating him from the view. He could see nothing but the beauty. Nothing else existed at this moment, and Ryder wished that nothing else would ever exist other than the teen that was stretching and flexing at the moment. But then he started to doubt himself; this couldn't be Tachibana—not **his** Tachibana. This obviously must be someone else—but it was evident that it wasn't. The hair was practically the same, and those vibrant calming emerald eyes were still the same. How could one person have changed so much and grow to be such a sight of perfection and…

_M-manliness_! The thought burst from the back of his mind. That was the only other thing that could help explain this…this…man.

Ryder was about to swoon. His knees felt weak and he could feel something wet slowly sliding to his chin from the corner of his mouth. He gripped the fence, his eyes still fixed on the boy and those muscles. He wanted to die, or at least it felt like he was about to; what other conclusion could he come to? His heart was beating faster than an Olympic runner. He had to control himself if he wanted to stay conscious. Ah, but the way Makoto's muscles looked, soaked! Oh, his glistening skin sparkled and shined like a gay vampires'. The whole sight was almost godly! Ryder never had a hard on for another guy before, but he could make a big exception for Makoto. He wanted to draw a thousand sketches of him. He wanted to draw him like one of his French girls! (Oh, yeah. I went there.) He wanted to have one of those clichéd moments from a shoujo manga, where the artist falls deeply in love with his model.

From the looks of it the other member of the club pointed out Ryder and his friend watching from the fence.

_Oh, mother lord! Is he looking this way?_

His whole being melted as a cute smile was sent his way; his whole face went red and his grip tightened on the fence. It was almost too hard to comprehend; Makoto became ripped **and** he was still adorably cute! As if his face couldn't become any redder. Thank goodness he had a friend with him at the time, he's pretty sure he's going to need someone to carry him home. His friend probably said something, Ryder didn't know if it was something along the lines of 'lets go,' or if his friend worriedly said, 'are you sick, dude,' it was probably more along the lines of, 'do you have an erection right now!?'

_Ah! No! No, no, no, no! Don't come over this way!_

The tall, tanned, and gorgeous male started to walk over. Ryder's fight or flight reflexes should have kicked in, but instead he stood his ground, stunned—frozen in place like a stupid Japanese school girl in a horror movie. Just watching the taller male make his way towards him made his entire body ache. Never has he ever felt like this. This crushing feeling…drowning—suffocating notion; he really was about to pass out. Suddenly, Ryder remembered how to breathe, and his chance to run was gone. He blinked up at the other male, letting go of the fence and taking a hesitant step back. He was right there! Internally screaming, Ryder dared to make eye contact with his childhood friend. Did he even recognize him? To be honest the smaller male wouldn't have mind if Makoto didn't recognize him, or ended up forgetting him, or even mistaking him for someone else. He didn't want his first encounter with Makoto after years of not seeing each other to be filled with his idiocy and red colored face. He wanted to look anywhere else, but he was trapped, not that Makoto was doing this intentionally, but Ryder couldn't help but curse the male for his delicious body and those beautiful eyes.

"Hi, are you guys thinking about joining the swimming club?" His voice came out smooth and calm, maybe even a little hopeful. It was almost exactly how he remembered it, except now he had the voice of a young man.

Ryder was left speechless. Thankfully, his friend, Yuki, was there to speak for the both of them.

"Nah, man. We were just observing. Sorry to disappoint." Yuki waved off, grabbing Ryder by the shoulder and pulling him along as he walked away.

He was mortified. He ended up just standing there looking like an idiot. Though, it wasn't unlike him to make a complete buffoon of himself, but it was troublesome to do that in front of someone so hot, especially Makoto.

_Maybe I should go back home. I came to Japan to get away from the stress of my parent's divorce, but now Makoto's a hottie. I can't handle having to hide my boner every time I see him. Too much blood rushing around in my body—I'll surely die!_

"Ah! R-Ryder?"

It was barely a whisper, but Ryder was able to hear it. He stopped, Yuki's grip slipping off his shoulder. He turned around, hesitantly looking back at Makoto.

_He re-remembers me._

Their eyes wavered as they met. They stared at each other, Ryder ignoring the pain in his chest, the feeling of Makoto's eyes on him overpowering any other feeling.

Blinking his composure back, Ryder straightened out and gave the other male a genuine smile. To be honest his greetings were always the same. Even back when he was a kid and visiting Japan with his parents, he would always greet Makoto with a proper smile and a…

"Hello, again…Makoto…"


End file.
